Wishes Granted
by Vgerland
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, because sometimes wishes are granted. Clark and Richard get more than they bargained for when they make intersecting, yes intersecting, wishes.
1. Prelude and Awakenings

Wishes Granted

Prelude

Be careful what you wish for, because sometimes wishes are granted.

Richard sat in his office looking out at Lois as she bent over Clark's desk pointing out something on his computer. The two of them seemed deep in thought as they worked on their latest joint masterpiece. He sighed then turned his attention to the window wondering where the caped wonder was and just what he was doing. Surely he would not be worried about losing the woman he loved to a clumsy reporter.

His mind continued to think of the hero and what it must be like to be him. At that very moment he had but one thought, he wished he was Superman.

Xox

Clark looked up at Lois. She was so close that he could smell the lingering scent of her strawberry and cream shampoo. Well to be truthful, he had smelled it when she was across the room but with her this close he found it difficult to concentrate on anything else. He wondered what it must be like to share a bed with her night after night. To see her as she fell asleep or perhaps to lay awake just to watch her sleep and then be the first to see her each morning, her hair all messy from the long night.

His mind continued to contemplate all that was Lois. At that very moment he had but one thought, he wished he was Richard White.

Xox

What neither of them knew was the new woman who had just been hired to do the daily Astrology column was watching them both. She smiled as she granted the two handsome men each just one wish knowing the havoc it was sure to cause. She loved causing mischievous havoc - next to performing magic it was one of her favorite things.

Chapter 1 - Awakenings

Superman floated high above the city finally allowing himself a break from his adopted vocation. It had been one of those nights with a seemingly never ending parade of calamities, each calling for his special attention. At least it had kept his mind off how lonely he felt. He had been stealing time with his son but longed for more. That was not all he longed for. He was deeply regretting those rash decisions made so long ago that caused him to lose his only chance for personal happiness. Having Lois close enough to reach out and touch on a daily basis yet so out of reach was killing him inside. Yet not being around her seemed even more unbearable. He knew he could never love anyone again the way he had loved Lois. What was he thinking - the way he still loved Lois to the very core of his being.

He closed his eyes and let the warm sunshine soothe away his exhaustion, wishing it was as easy to appease his spirit. He felt himself relax and an unusual weariness caused him to doze off momentarily. Seconds later feeling a strangeness he jerked awake and opened his eyes to see Lois nestled up next to him in bed. He gasped and instantly rolled away in shock literally falling out of bed onto the floor. He found himself in nothing but underwear, tight, black and silky, like none he had ever owned. He was momentarily frozen in place, his mouth agape looking back up at the bed where he had just been.

Lois, disturbed by the noise made by his fall moved slightly and mumbled still half asleep, "Baaad dream? Poor baa-be, come bac ta bed, too-ou early ta getup."

Clark was still in shock not knowing how he got where he was or what he had done while there. "Um…um…" He managed to regain his senses and realized he had to escape, had to figure out what had happened. He scrambled to his feet then quickly moved away from the bed. "I've got to go."

"Mmmkay,"' Lois mumbled turning over. "Im go-in bac ta sleep."

He quickly looked around the room wondering why his super senses didn't seem to be working. Not finding his suit in the dimly lit bedroom he decided maybe it was in the bathroom and tiptoed there only to get another shock as his peripheral vision saw his reflection in the mirror, only it wasn't his reflection. Even in the near darkness he could tell it was Richard's.

Xoxo

Richard felt a strange tingly feeling and thinking Lois was lying on his arm he went to turn over but his hands felt nothingness. Opening his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was suspended in mid-air miles above the earth dressed as Superman. He panicked, screaming as he began to tumble down out of the sky head over heels and continued screaming the whole way down finally landing with a large thud in the middle of an unknown desert.

He lay there several seconds expecting to see the white light but when he finally got brave enough to open his eyes he instead watched as the large dust cloud his landing had created began to settle around where he lay. He continued to lay there still afraid to move for several long minutes until a couple vultures flew overhead and settled on nearby rocks in anticipation of a meal. Seeing them watching made him chance simple movements. At last realizing he was unhurt he slowly sat up and got to his feet then clumsily climbed out of the creator all the while marveling that his fall had caused it. Feeling better he shooed the birds away and brushed himself off.

Richard looked around and to his dismay saw nothing but desert for as far as the eye could see in every direction. Confused and still dazed from all the adrenalin caused by the long fall he threw his arms up in surrender and having no idea where he was, started walking in the direction of the still rising sun. For some reason he knew it might be his only salvation, at least it felt good on his face.

He began to will himself to wake up. He wasn't enjoying this dream at all.

Xoxo

Having seen the unexpected reflection Clark was so surprised that he backed up right into the shower enclosure making a loud clatter barely staying on his feet. Thank goodness it was shatter proof glass but even so he turned to the bathroom door and froze in place sure Lois would be running in to see what had happened any second. After several seconds and she still hadn't rushed in to investigate, he let out a sigh of relief and promptly tripped over the rug that he had just messed up in his previous attempt to keep from falling.

"What's going on in there?"

"Um nothing, I just tripped in the dark. Go back to sleep." _Gees_, he thought, _even my voice sounds like his_. _I have got to get out of here, fast. _

He tiptoed back into the bedroom and looked around the room wondering where Richard's clothes were kept. Trying the large dresser he opened several drawers before he found clean underwear and socks neatly folded in the bottom drawer. He then went to the closet and pulled out the first suit he found and took everything back to the bathroom to dress.

Deciding his mouth tasted yucky he opened up the medicine cabinet and found a new unopened toothbrush and a bottle of mouthwash, both of which he decided to use. Somehow it just didn't appeal to him to use either of the used toothbrushes in the holder on the counter.

Feeling the stubble on his face he figured he better shave since Richard didn't seem to be the type to go unshaven. Having never shaved in this manner before, he ended up with several nicks on his face and neck before he was done. He had never realized before what a pain it was to be human. He also thought it rather strange that Richard used such a girly smelling shave cream and then even worse, the aftershave stung the cuts.

Finally cleaned up and dressed he poked his head out of the bathroom and sighed in relief seeing Lois still in bed with her head now under her pillow. Obviously she was determined to stay asleep and he had been making way too much noise.

He tiptoed out and headed towards the exit to the hall but just as he got there Lois turned over and looked right at him. "Where are you going, it's Saturday we have the day off or did you forget?"

"Uh no…I need to run some errands. Just go back to sleep."

"What's that all over your face?"

"Nothing, I just cut myself shaving, that's all."

Lois made a face, "You cut yourself shaving, with your electric razor?"

_Oh, I didn't see that_, he thought then out loud, "I decided to try one of those disposable razors out for a change. Just try to go back to sleep, I'll see you later." He finally made it out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Finding Richard's car keys and cell phone on the kitchen counter he practically ran out of the house. Not knowing where to go, he decided the safest place was the Daily Planet. He could hide out in Richard's office and try and sort things out. The place would no doubt be almost empty at this hour on a Saturday morning.

Once safely in the office he pulled out the cell phone and dialed his own cell phone number. He had a bad feeling that Richard had his phone. The only question was, would he be able to answer the call?

Xoxo

Richard continued walking, and walking and walking still wishing he would just wake up. Hearing a funny buzzing sound he turned around in place several times trying to figure out the source. It stopped only to start again a few seconds later, stopping and starting as he kept trying to figure out what the heck it was. He stopped walking and tried to listen closer, all of a sudden he heard a multitude of sounds that seemed to grow in magnitude until he covered his ears and fell to his knees in distress. Finally the noises subsided and he breathed out a sigh of relief only to hear the buzzing again. This time he decided it was coming from somewhere on the suit and began patting himself down in an attempt to figure out the source. As his hand went over the belt at his waist a small opening suddenly appeared in the suit where his hand had just grazed. Inside the opening he found a cell phone.

Opening it up he saw the caller ID showed he, Richard White, was calling. He answered, "Hello?"

"Richard?" a man's voice asked. He sounded relieved.

"Um yes, who is this?" Richard asked.

"This is, or at least was, Superman. I take it you are now me, because I certainly seem to be you."

Xoxoxo

Many Thanks go to SHADO for serving as Beta. Believe me it is better with her watchful eye. ;)


	2. Strawberries, Videos and Blunders

_Wishes Granted_ – Chapter 2 - _Strawberries, Videos and Blunders_

Xoxo

"Richard?" Clark asked, relieved to have finally reached him after several repeated tries.

"Um yes, who is this?" he heard from the other end of the line.

"This is, or at least was, Superman. I take it you are now me, because I certainly seem to be you."

"What? You're not making sense."

"Richard, somehow we seemed to have exchanged bodies. Where are you?"

He heard a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right, good one, I'd like to know just how you pulled this one off right under my nose. I'm not entirely convinced that I'm not still sleeping."

"Richard this is real and I don't have a clue how it happened. We need to get together and figure it out. Now where are you?"

"The heck if I know. I was sound asleep and the next thing I was floating half way to Mars."

Clark rolled his eyes, growing impatient, "You were not halfway to Mars, not even halfway to the moon. Besides, I thought you liked horror movies."

"Just because I enjoy watching them doesn't mean I want to be in them… wait how did you know I like horror movies?"

Thinking fast Clark answered. "As I was running to get out of _your_ house I saw a couple on the coffee table in the living room." He had noticed a couple DVD boxes where he said he saw the movies. He just hoped his bluff would hold up with Richard

"Oh yeah," Richard agreed then seemed suddenly concerned. "Gur-app, if I woke-up in the sky as you then you must have woke-up as me in bed with Lois."

"Relax, Richard nothing happened, except I nearly broke your back falling out of bed from the shock. Lois, your fiancée, is still in bed as far as I know. She wasn't too happy with all the noise I made trying to get out of the house as fast as I could, either."

"Well, I nearly broke the whole darn planet falling from space like that. Luckily the sand broke the fall. I don't even know where I am except it's the middle of a blasted desert. I've been walking for miles already and the only thing I've seen is sand dunes and cactus."

"Richard, you weren't in space. If you had been you wouldn't have fallen at all. The last I remember I was only in the stratosphere and right above Metropolis. You must not have fallen straight down."

"You think? I can't be sure since I tumbled and fought completely terrified the whole way down. I'm certified for instrument only flight but it didn't seem to help since all I had was a freaking red cape. How the heck do I get home from here when I don't even know where here is? This walking is getting me nowhere fast."

"Richard, calm down. It won't help matters. So, I take it flying is out?" Clark was almost afraid to ask.

Richard sighed loudly. "I prefer to fly inside the cockpit, if you don't mind!" Then resigned he continued, "Hmmm, how does that faster than a speeding bullet train work?"

"Um actually, to quote Lois correctly, it's 'faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive'."

"Yeah, yeah, but is it true?"

"Yes, but it is something I had to learn. Just start running and you should be able to build up considerable speed. Be careful to watch where you're going, otherwise you're likely to be taken by surprise and run into something. I don't think it…" Suddenly hearing an ear splitting scream, Clark had to hold the phone at arms length until the screaming finally subsided. Wincing he asked, "What just happened?"

"A giant rattlesnake just bit me. It's okay thought, my skin wasn't broken, as a matter of fact I think the snake broke its fangs."

"Oh," Clark grimaced. "Richard there is nothing out there that can hurt you but on the other hand you could cause a lot of damage if you're not careful. You really should try and get back here ASAP. Try running and maybe even jumping. Once you come to a city or town you can figure out just where you are and adjust your course. I'm going to wait in your office so you can contact me here or on your cell phone."

"Staying clear of Lois huh? Sounds like a good idea. Lois is no fool, she would see through your attempted impersonation of me in a New York minute."

"Agreed, um Richard, one more thing, it would be better if you try and remain out of sight, too. Just because you have my body, powers and the suit doesn't mean you can emulate me in public any more than I can hope to fool Lois."

"Hey, what's with this suit anyway? Where did that pocket come from and go back to?"

"It's a 'pocket universe' it opens up when my hand… your hand… moves over it just right."

"What, a pocket universe? That sounds like something right out of a Sci Fi movie."

"Richard, just get back here."

Xoxo

Clark hung up the phone and sat back in the chair momentarily going over in his mind what he needed to do. _This is a mess. Not only do I have to try and figure this whole thing out but I need to keep Richard out of trouble, Lois appeased and I still need to find time to cover for Clark not being around._ _Maybe Richard and Lois have the weekend off but Clark, being the new man in the office once again, doesn't_.

Feeling somewhat overwhelmed and tired he decided that perhaps Lois was right, a good cup of coffee would help clear his head so the could start to sort things out. Once he had made a pot he settled down with a cup of the hot brew at his own desk and went to work on the only thing he could make any real headway on at the moment, covering for Clark.

Xoxo

Lois exited the elevator with Jason in tow and headed into the bullpen towards Richard's office. The place was nearly deserted with a few off shift people working in various corners. When she got to Richards office she found his laptop on the desk but he was no where to be seen. "Stay here, munchkin. I want to find your daddy."

Hearing the clatter of computer keys she turned and was surprised to see Richard sitting at Clark's desk typing as if he belonged there. She walked up behind him and stood just watching him for a couple of seconds before saying anything. "Richard, what are you doing?"

Clark turned around when he heard her speak his unease evident. "Um... Clark called and asked me to do him a favor and submit this article."

"It looked to me like you were doing more than just submitting it and why did he ask you? Why not a copy editor on duty? That is what they're there for."

"He asked me to look it over first. I was just making a few notations."

Jason came up behind her and didn't hesitate to climb up into Clark's lap. "Can I help you Daddy? I like Mr. Clark."

All the tension fled out of Clark's body when Jason climbed up into his lap, called him Daddy and said that he liked Mr. Clark. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

"You sure are acting strange, Richard. Did you forget you offered to watch Jason while I get my hair trimmed and find another dress for that Pulitzer redo next Friday? You're the one who insisted we go. Personally I think the whole thing is redundant now."

Just then the desk phone rang. Clark reached around Jason and picked it up glad for the distraction. "This is Clark…'s desk. May I help you?" _Sheesh, I hope Lois didn't notice that slip_, he thought_._ There was just too much going on.

On the other end of the phone he heard his mother's unmistakable voice. "Oh, hmmmm, I was just hoping to reach my son. He's not answering his cell. Could you please ask him to call his mother? I'm sure he has the number."

Clark noticed Lois had her hands on her hips, clearly watching his every move. That's not all, Jason seemed to be curious about something too. He took a breath and answered his mother, "Mrs. Kent. I'll see to it that Clark gets your message. I hope it's not urgent."

"I'm sure it will keep for a little while. Thank you, I don't believe you gave me your name."

"It's Richard, Richard White, Perry's nephew. I'll see to it personally that Clark gets your message." Hanging up the phone he looked back at Lois with his best placating smile. "Um, what were we saying?"

"Richard are you spying on Clark? Is that what you're doing sitting here? I told you we're just colleagues, nothing more."

Clark opened his mouth in protest, wide eyed and innocent he replied, "No… no, I told you I was just trying to help Clark out of a bind. If you want to leave Jason here with me that would be great, I can certainly do both. I would love to watch him for you." Seeing her expression at that statement he again found he needed to cover. How was he ever going to get out of this mess when it just kept getting worse? "That's not what I meant. Of course you can leave him here with me. After all, I _am_ his father."

Much to his relief Lois softened and swooped down kissing Jason's cheek and then him quickly on the lips, "Of course you are." Then turning on her heels, she quickly headed towards the door oblivious to everything as she glanced at her watch. "Oh, I'm late. Perhaps the three of us can meet up for a late lunch or an early dinner. I'll call you."

Had she taken the time to look she would have seen a shocked look on Richard's face from the unexpected kiss that was slowly replaced by a grateful smile.

Jason was watching though and he was confused by his dad's behavior and wasted no time in speaking up. "You promised me we would go flying today. Did you forget about me, too?"

The smile faded hearing his son's words. He didn't know what to say. He hated the thought of disappointing his son even thought it hadn't really been his promise.

Seeing his dad's eyes turn sad Jason added. "It's alright Daddy. If you have to help Mr. Clark I understand. Is he going to be here soon?" Clark noticed how Jason seemed to perk up at the mention of his alter ego's name.

Speaking honestly Clark answered, "I hope so Jason. Let's get you set up in my office, I can finish this up in just a couple minutes but I also need to make a call." He didn't know what he was going to do if Richard showed up as Superman but then again he was pretty sure that would take a while.

He searched Richard's desk for Jason's things, finally finding an electronic game in the bottom middle desk drawer.

Xoxo

After hanging up with Richard, Martha sat down at the table and unconsciously ran her fingers under the tabletop finding very little solace in the name carved there years before. Clark was supposed to have joined her for an early breakfast but he still hadn't shown. It wasn't unusual for him to be late or even have to cancel but he should have called by now. Remembering the ordeal from just a few weeks earlier she decided to try his cell phone again. This time it was answered.

"Hello, who is this?"

It sounded like it could be his voice but why did he not know it was her calling? He always knew. "Uh sorry, wrong number," she stated then promptly hung up, not wanting to take a chance. Now she was really worried. Unfortunately there was absolutely nothing she could do. Pushing her cold plate away uneaten she turned her radio on to the news station and sat and listened.

Xoxo

Richard sat down on a rock and looked at the caller ID. He had heard the buzzing and retrieved the phone thinking it had been Superman calling again. But the caller hung up even though it seemed to be a recognized number. The ID showed M Kent. He pulled up the history and saw the same number had tried calling a short time earlier but he must not have heard the buzz when he was running.

Curiosity got the better of him and soon he was checking the phone book for what it might hold. He found several numbers he recognized, including the Daily Planet number that was used by reporters to submit stories on the fly. Funny he had thought of that word. He also saw Lois listed along with Jimmy, Perry, Gill and Ron. Even his own name was listed along with his various contact numbers. Why would Superman have so many of the Daily Planet personnel's contact numbers saved in his cell phone? As far as he knew the only one he ever contacted was Lois and she never indicated that he actually 'called' her. It was just one more question to be asked when they were finally face to face.

He sighed and got up once again running his hand over the spot above the belt, he was finally getting the hang of making the pocket appear at will. "That is just too cool. Pocket universe Hmmm." He put the phone away then took time to look down admiring the toned body he now inhabited and not for the first time. "Man he has one heck of a body."

Xoxo

Clark looked up and into Richard's office as he picked up the phone, glad that Jason seemed to be fully occupied with his game. Swiveling in the chair away from the little boy, he dialed a number from memory. "Mom… it's me." He said softly trying to sound as much like Clark as he could.

"It doesn't sound like you. I just tried to call your cell but …"

"Mom, I can't talk right now, Jason is nearby. Don't try the cell again. I'll call you later when I can explain, just don't worry. I'll call soon. Bye"

"Daddy, was that Grandma?"

Clark turned around to find the little boy right next to his chair, his heart almost melted and it was evident in his face. "I love it when you call me that."

Jason looked perplexed. "I always call you Daddy."

"Oh, yes of course you do." Clark recovered, as he tried to control his run away emotions. Forgetting all about Richard he turned the computer off. "I'm done here. What would you like to do now?" He stood up and was about to take his son's hand but instead made a face and began rubbing his stomach.

"What's the matter Daddy? Does your stomach hurt?"

Grimacing he answered. "Yes, I think I must be hungry."

Jason beamed. "Me too, all I had for breakfast was cold cereal. Can we go get strawberry pancakes?"

Clark matched his son's beaming face. "Sounds good to me. I forgot to eat breakfast and to be honest, I think this must be what hunger pains feel like." He stopped realizing what he had just said. He looked down at Jason still smiling up at him and shrugged it off.

Xox

When their food arrived Jason tore into the rare treat as if he was afraid it would be taken away before he could eat it. When they were both half done Clark suddenly realized something, "Jason, are you allergic to strawberries?" He swallowed hard afraid of the answer.

Jason looked up, his face clearly showed that he had been caught, he answered with his mouth full, "Uh ah, I luve strarrburries." Seeing the concern on his dad's face he swallowed then added. "I snuck some last week, off Mr. Jimmy's desk when he wasn't paying attention. I'm not lergic any more, Daddy."

Clark's mouth flew open in concern for the little boy taking such risks. "Does your mom know?" Jason shook his head 'no'.

"You're sure you're not allergic?" Jason nodded but Clark wasn't convinced so he got up and went to the little boy and stooped over him. "Let me see your mouth."

Jason opened up his mouth and stuck his tongue out as he said 'ahhhhhh'.

Finding no blisters, or breathing problems and no other signs of allergy Clark sighed in relief then went back to his own chair and sat back down no longer hungry.

"Can I eat the rest now?" Clark nodded and watched as the little boy dug back into the treat clearly taking full advantage of the situation. When Jason had finished they left the café hand in hand and walked back to the office.

Once there Jason seemed resigned, "Mr. Clark isn't coming is he?"

Clark stopped and stooped down to his son's level to answer. "I don't really know Jason. I hope he comes back soon." After he spoke he pulled the little boy into his arms.

Feeling the sadness Jason tightened his arms around his dad. "It's alright Daddy. We can have fun while we wait. Wanta play my game with me?"

Clark pulled back smiling. "Sure, let me just turn the TV on. I want to keep track of any news stories being reported."

Soon the two were engrossed in Jason's game. If Jason had been surprised that he had to show his dad how to play he didn't show it. Clark looked up when a breaking news story came on the air.

"Now with a breaking story we go to our sister station in Amarillo, Texas."

"This is Rikki Medena reporting for KDFA Amarillo News 10… To update you on the breaking news story we have been following for the last hour. Unconfirmed reports from various sources have been reporting that a man who appears to be Superman, has been sighted first near Flagstaff, Arizona and then Albuquerque, New Mexico running at a high rate of speed. We have just received confirmation that it does indeed seem to be the Man of Steel. This video was just received from a viewer here in Amarillo."

The video filled the screen showing Superman appearing to be looking at a map on the window of a gas station. The camera zoomed in then back out, then got shaky as the operator walked up to the hero. "Superman, Superman, is that really you?"

The hero continued to look at the map giving no sign of a response so the man got closer. A woman ran up and stood gaping at him clearly star struck as the man continued to film the scene. "Superman, are you lost? Why aren't you flying?"

Finally acknowledging the people, Richard turned around and gulped seeing the camera. With an uncomfortable look on his face he quipped, "Would you believe sunspots have me grounded? Um, gotta go." The camera swung around trying to follow but he had disappeared in the dust.

Clark had jumped up alarmed when the video first started and palmed his forehead gasping after it ended, "No! I told you to stay out of sight!" Then remembering too late that Jason was right behind him, he turned around to see the little boy smirk.

"My other Daddy doesn't like strawberries and he would have made me have a yucky allergic pancake. I like eating with you better."

Confused, "You knew that I wasn't Richard? How?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I hear stuff now and Grandma didn't sound like the grandma I know. She sounded like that woman who said she was Clark's mommy. Besides you didn't know where Daddy keeps my toys and you smile at me different, more like Mr. Clark smiles at me."

Clark just shook his head in disbelief so Jason continued, "Did you make a wish to trade places with my other Daddy? Was yesterday a freaky Friday?"

"Freaky Friday?" he asked, finally finding his voice but then forgetting that, he caught his breath on something else Jason had been saying. "What, do you mean 'other daddy'?" Clark was suddenly caught way off guard. Jason not only knew that he was really Superman but he was also comparing him to Clark and he was still calling him Daddy.

Sensing his father's unease, Jason wiggled his finger inviting him to come down to his level. Once there the little boy whispered. "I heard mommy whisper to you at the hospital besides I'm going to be big and strong just like you. My Mommy always says so."

Taken aback Clark was barely able to answer, his heart swelling with love for his son. "Mommies always know, don't they?"

Jason smiled and nodded before continuing. "Do you want me to help you practice playing my other daddy? Mommy's gonna figure it out. You're lots better when you play Mr. Clark."

Xoxo

Many Thanks once again go to SHADOLibrarian for serving as Beta.

Believe me it is better with her watchful eye. ;)

Thanks everyone for all the reviews. It really helps keep me motivated. :D


	3. Discoveries

Wishes Granted - Chapter 3 - Discoveries

Xoxo

Richard ran out of the small town and began following alongside Interstate 40 heading towards Oklahoma City not slowing down until he came to a river. After the other mishaps allowing him to be seen and even filmed he was trying to make sure he remained far enough away from the highway to remain undetected. He couldn't believe he was actually running across three-fourths of the continent just to get home but he did seem to be making a lot of headway.

Not wanting to use the bridge due to the difficulty of being seen he stopped and considered what to do. Remembering that Superman had suggested jumping he decided this was as good a time as any to try. Backing up a ways to get a running start he raced towards the edge of the river where he catapulted himself high into the air half screaming and half laughing as he soared over the wide watery expanse and landed safely just beyond the other bank.

Proud of his feat he decided to take a short break before continuing on. He wasn't tired or thirsty but decided all the same that a sip of the cool water sounded good. Lowering himself down onto his stomach within reach of the river he scooped up the cool liquid in his cupped hands. He stopped before bringing it to his mouth wondering suddenly if the water was polluted or tainted in some way. Then remembering just who he was, he laughed off any concern. "Heck I'm Superman, what can it hurt."

Getting back up he walked over to a nearby rock and sat down looking out over the river. He sat there for a few minutes thinking about all that had happened since he woke up that morning. His mind went back to the cell phone and what he had discovered. That bit of knowledge made him wonder what other secrets the Man of Steel might have. What was starting to confound him most, after his brief experiences that morning, was how in the world did he manage to live so private a life? Surely he didn't spend all his time floating in the heavens only touching down on earth long enough to provide assistance to those in need. Where did he go, what did he do in those other hours away from public notice?

His thoughts once again zeroed in on the cell phone or more exactly the pocket universe thing that held it. If Superman moved around in public un-noticed then he would have to be able to blend in. If he could hide a phone in a pocket universe then perhaps…_that's it_ he thought.

Jumping up from the rock he once again began patting his body down trying to find if there was indeed another hidden pocket. Suddenly he stopped… his mind had raced ahead with the puzzle of thoughts coming to a realization. Bringing his hands up to his shoulders he managed to find where the cape attached to the suit and deftly broke the connections. He fanned the cape out in front of him like a matador then let it billow down to the ground. He watched it settle then was instantly on his hands and knees going over every inch of the material. Nothing happened.

He stood up disappointed but after several seconds a smile slowly took shape and he grabbed one end of the cape and flipped it over so the inside was facing up. Once again he began a meticulous search and soon his efforts were rewarded. He held his breath as a large pocket opened just after his hand grazed the middle of the cape three-fourths of the way up towards the shoulder attachments. Whatever Superman had hidden in the pocket was now available for him to find. He reached inside and pulled out a bundle of clothes. His suspicions were confirmed, Superman did indeed walk among them.

Xoxo

Kristina Knight strolled out of the elevator and headed for the desk she had temporarily been sharing with the advice columnist in a corner of the main bullpen of the Daily Planet. She was to be given her own cubical on another floor as soon as the repairs were completed from the crystal quake. The main floor had taken priority and the other floors were just now beginning to have the many electronic devices restored that were the mainstay of the business. Kristina was in no hurry, rather liking the current arrangement on the busy main floor with the various reporters.

Opening the bottom desk drawer she dropped her purse inside as she looked around the large room to see who was there. She had expected to find Mr. Kent but to her surprise she instead noticed Richard in his office. She was rather intrigued to see that his son was with him. She watched the two for several minutes trying to discern if anything unusual had happened to him. People often wished for strange things and she couldn't help but wonder what if anything he had wished for. She might just have to prod him to get him to make a conscious wish, but hoped not, for that was likely to spoil the fun of a spontaneous and therefore more heartfelt wish.

She wandered over to the office door and leaned against the frame. "I'm surprised to see you in here Mr. White. Wouldn't your little boy have more fun playing in a park on such a lovely day?"

"Oh! Hi, you're Kristina right? By the way, it's Richard. Mr. White is my uncle." Clark had heard Richard say that countless times so it felt right to repeat it now. "We're just here waiting for a friend to show up, how about you?"

"I came in to finalize the Sunday Astrology column. I always like to verify the layout is just right. Aesthetics count for a lot you know." Now that she was closer to the man she was perplexed. Somehow he did seem different than he had the day before. His aura seemed brighter and now contained the colors she had marveled at in Mr. Kent's aura, the light pale yellows, blues, orange, clear red, gold and white mingled together to make up the whole. The rare combination had drawn her interest to the tall and outwardly innocuous man in the first place when they were first introduced just the prior Monday.

Sensing his profound loneliness she had originally planned to give only Mr. Kent a wish but as she watched him over the week she had noticed the two men watching each other and soon became intrigued with both of them. On the spur of the moment she had changed her incantation to include both men. Now she was seeing a similar aura around the younger Mr. White. It was a revelation that made her concede that perhaps a wish had been granted after all since the man's aura had appeared almost mundane on prior days. She didn't know what else could have made such a drastic change in such a short period of time.

"That's a darling little boy you and Miss Lane have there." As she spoke she was dazzled by the immediate alteration in the auras of the father and son as they seemed to mingle together and become enriched with bright light-pink tones telling her that they shared a loving, pure and sensitive relationship. This presented yet another puzzle for now she realized their aura's appeared very similar in nature when just the day before they had seemed so disparate that she had wondered at the many differences, even questioning their true relationship to one another.

Clark looked up smiling and nodded answering only, "Yes we know, we're grateful every day we have with our son. Speaking of which, I need to get back to this game or he's going to defeat me even worst than last time."

Jason giggled loudly, "Too late Daddy, I just won, but we can play again."

"Opps! I guess I was too much of a distraction. Before I go, you don't happen to know where Mr. Kent is, do you? I was hoping to perhaps wrangle a late lunch with him today. I'm new in town and don't really know all the good spots yet."

"Sorry, I don't think he is going to show here today. He has already filed an article for tomorrow and I seriously doubt he will have another one."

"Oh. Thanks anyway." She said turning away, reluctantly going back to her desk to work. She continued watching the two as they played the electronic game enjoying the mingling of the man's laughs and the little boy's giggles completely oblivious to the fact that they were being observed. She was still trying to discern how so much could have changed overnight, unless it had something to do with one of the men's wishes. It was times like this that made her wish she also had the power of clairvoyance.

Xoxo

Pulling the bundle of clothes out into the daylight Richard gasped. Recognizing the outdated suit he could barely believe his eyes. Sure he and Lois had compared Kent to Superman but they had both quickly found the mere thought outright laughable. His mind went back to that night at the Planet. Kent was the one laughing, that dorky wave he had given them was a blatant misdirection. No doubt, he had been listening and heard their speculations and purposefully thrown a red herring at them.

Richard went through the pockets quickly finding the glasses, wallet and press badge in the inside suit jacket. Not that he really needed confirmation. A slow smile appeared on his face, Superman's face, as he thought _bet he's not laughing now_.

Xoxo

Lois rushed out of the elevator and into the bullpen heading directly for Richard's office clearly on a mission, her hair wet and stringy. "Richard, you have to help me save Superman. Did you see that video? Something is wrong with him and we're probably the only ones who can help."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Many thanks once again go to SHADOLibrarian for serving as Beta.

Believe me it is better with her watchful eye. ;)

Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I really appreciate each and every one of them.


	4. Arrivals

Wishes Granted - Chapter 4 – Arrivals

Clark had been thinking to himself just how wonderful the day has been even after the strange beginning. He had been delighting in giving his son his sole attention, marveling what it was like to not have to be perpetually on guard and listening for those in need. He reveled in the time he had been given with his son to just talk and play quietly with no other responsibilities and a part of him wanted nothing more than to keep this borrowed life.

He avoided looking at the wires knowing he would flinch if reminded of those he had not been there for. He also avoided thinking about the fact that he could never allow himself to take Lois as his own in this lie of a life. At least there were no lies or barriers now between him and Jason and no matter how this bizarre transference played out he would still have this new closeness with his extraordinary son and these wonderful memories to hold on to. He worried what was coming next but for at least the time being he pushed it to the back of his mind trusting that somehow everything would be resolved for the best.

His respite was cut short as he looked up from his latest game with Jason seeing Lois run into the bullpen heading directly for them. Her hair was wet and stringy and she was all business as she rushed up to him.

"Richard, you have to help me save Superman. Did you see that video? Something is wrong with him and we're probably the only ones who can help."

"Lois," he started but she interrupted.

"We need to go find him. It looks like he's headed this way but if he can't fly then he must be hurt or something. Didn't you see how strange he's acting?"

"Lois we can't just go on some wild goose chase trying to find him, besides…"

Once again Lois interrupted, "What do you mean some wild goose chase? It's Superman and he may be hurt and need our help. I want you to fly me along the route where he was last spotted. With any luck we should be able to track him down."

Clark was touched at Lois's concern but worry crept into his mind as he considered his options. How could he tell her he couldn't fly Richard's plane. "Lois, he may not be able to fly right now but he's not really hurt."

"Oh and just how do you know that?" She had one hand on her hip clearly ready to disbelieve anything he said. "I suppose he called you?" she said sarcastically.

Clark got up running his hand through his hair as he looked back down at Jason who was clearly watching their every move having forgotten his game entirely. Conscious of the little ears he kept to a guarded truth. "Yes we have been in communication and he confirmed that he is headed here. As a matter of fact, I expect he'll be here in a couple hours. We just have to be patient and give him time."

"Wait, don't tell me, you intercepted another call meant for Clark. I happen to know that Superman sometimes contacts Clark." She started to say, 'when he can't reach me,' but thought better of it and instead said, "I think they must be friends or something."

Suddenly digging in her shoulder bag as a new inspiration struck, she exclaimed. "Clark! Why didn't I think of him before? Maybe he knows something." She pulled her cell phone out of the bag.

"Un Lois…" Clark tried to stop her but she had already hit the speed dial. He wasn't sure how these strange events were going to play out but he knew if things kept going the way they were headed both Lois and Richard were in all likelihood going to find out all of his secrets.

What he was sure of was that it would be better if he told Lois directly but faced with the current circumstances, the question was, how? He considered just how crazy it sounded, _Lois, I'm really Clark, Richard and I traded bodies this morning and by the way, I'm also Superman. Yeah, that will go over real well. I'm likely to wake up tomorrow in a straightjacket. _

"Darn! It's going to voice mail," Lois said, exasperated. "This is Lois, Call me ASAP." She flipped her phone shut, and said to no one, "Sheesh, what could he be doing that is so important that he wouldn't answer his cell phone?"

Clark and Jason exchanged knowing glances. Clark shuffled his feet as his anxiety grew. He was faced with a hard truth and knew he didn't really have a choice he had to tell her before Richard got there. Somehow he would have to make her believe the unbelievable. "Uh Lois, I don't know how…"

"Yes?" She answered turning to face him but just as she did another news flash came on the air and she turned away to give the monitor her full attention.

Xo

"This is Frank Warner, WGBS news. Just in, Superman was sighted near Columbus, Ohio a short time ago. Witnesses verify that he attempted to put out a fire with less than desirable results. No pun intended but evidently he blew the house down. Sources say the fire department was letting the abandoned dilapidated house burn on the outskirts of town when Superman came onto the scene and blew the flames out. According to sources he seemed as surprised as the firemen standing nearby."

The newsman shook his head then continued. "One does have to wonder what is going on with our resident hero. He was very active last night reportedly all over the globe. There is speculation that perhaps he overdid it and is now having a relapse after that so recent almost deadly fall and seemingly remarkable recovery. Stay tuned to WGBS for any additional breaking news on this story as he does appear to be headed back to Metropolis."

Xo

"See what I'm talking about. Something is definitely wrong with him." Lois stopped as she turned back around and saw the pained look on Richard's face. It almost looked to her like he was taking the newscast personally. Then she noticed that Jason seemed similarly upset. "What's going on with you two?"

"Lois, I really need to tell you something… I just don't know how you're going to take it." He looked down as Jason whose eyes were wide in apprehension. He looked back up at Lois trying to read her expression, was it concern or annoyance?

She shook her head slightly annoyed. She didn't have time for all the distractions, not today. Richard was normally so much more direct. What was with him anyway? If she didn't know better she would think he was taking a page right out of Clark's playbook. "Richard, just out with it, what is it you need to tell me that is so important. Surely it is not more important than Superman's well being."

Clark caught his breath and again looked down at Jason then looking back at Lois he started again. "It is about Superman and why he's acting so strange. You see somehow… um…" He looked away unable to keep eye contact with her then once again looked at Jason drawing strength from the little boy's obvious confidence in him. He had to figure out just the right way to put the impossible. "Jason told me about a movie he likes, _Freaky Friday_? I take it you've seen it?"

Lois sighed deeply, wondering where this could possibly be going. "What do you mean he told you about it?" She threw her arms up in the air exasperated, "We've each watched it with him at least a dozen times. And what the heck does that work of fantasy have to do with anything? Why are you trying to keep me from searching for Superman? Either you know something or you don't, so what is it?"

Just as Clark opened his mouth to try and answer he heard the telltale sound of the elevator doors dinging open out in the hallway. He watched, shocked, as Richard came out, walked into the bullpen almost tripping over some invisible obstacle then proceeded to adjust his glasses, surely for effect. He stood there with his mouth hanging open unable to say anything, realizing it was too late - he was already caught. All he could hope to do was control the damage.

Lois turned hearing the elevator open and seeing Clark ran to meet him half way. "Clark, I'm so glad you're here…"

Jason sprang into action running after his mother grabbing her hand he pulled for her to come with him. "Mommy I gotta go potty, real bad!"

"Richard, please, can't you take him? I need to talk to Clark hopefully he's heard or knows what's going on with Superman."

Clark stood in place gaping at Richard, surprise and trepidation written all of his face. "Um…"

Richard merely smirked back at him.

Jason saw the look between his two dads and tugged again on his mom's hand crossing his legs dancing slightly as if in dire need for relief. "No Mommy, I want you to take me."

Lois looked down seeing Jason's distress. "Oh alright honey. Why do you always wait until it's an emergency?" She looked back over her shoulder as she allowed him to almost drag her off. "Don't you dare leave Clark. I really need to speak with you."

Richard answered smiling deviously, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Xox

Kristina watched Lois leave with Jason tugging her along. She had heard and seen it all and was hoping that what she was beginning to suspect was not the case. Surely she wasn't the cause of Superman's sudden strange behavior. Or was she?

Xox

"Hurry up Jason I want to get back to talk to Clark."

"I gotta wash my hands first." Jason proceeded to jump up on the sink balancing on his stomach so he could reach the facets but as he extended his reach for the soap he slid off. He jumped back up and Lois came to his rescue holding him in place.

"Here let me help. They make these too high for kids, don't they?" Jason proceeded to wash his hands then reached for more soap to start over. "That's good honey."

"Mrs. Morgan says that you have to wash for at least twenty seconds so you don't get sick. You don't want me to get sick do you?"

"No of course not." _Since when did he follow that rule?_ she thought. Finally he finished and she let him down.

She watched as he jumped up under the towel dispenser grabbing a hand towel and proceeded to dry his hands then jumped to grab another towel to wipe up the mess he had made on the sink. "Jason?"

"I don't wanna leave a mess."

She rolled her eyes and tried to no avail to hurry him along. "That's good. Let's go."

"Mommy, aren't you going to wash your hands too? Mrs. Morgan always says you should wash your hands whenever you go into a bathroom."

She sighed and placated him by washing her hands. As she was drying her hands she noticed something on his shirt. Wetting another towel she stooped over him and started to rub the stain out. "Is this strawberry on your shirt? You haven't been eating strawberries have you?"

'I don't know what it is. Me and Daddy went to breakfast. It could be strawberry." He turned and ran out of the bathroom before she could react.

Lois ran after him but before she could catch him he had opened the door to the stairs and disappeared. She looked back into the bullpen seeing Richard and Clark in what looked like a deep discussion. Resigned, she opened the door and tried to figure out where her son had taken off to.

"I'm down here, Mommy. I want to see what they have in the vending machine down here, I'm hungry and they never have anything good where you work."

_What is going on with the men in my life today? I think they have all gone a bit crazy, is there something in the water?_ _What am I missing?_ Shaking her head in confusion, she tried to catch up with her unusually wayward son.

Xox

Richard closed the distance between him and Clark. "Bet you weren't expecting to see me, were you? Or perhaps you weighed the risks of telling me about that pocket universe. I must say, it was just too handy a thing to have just the one."

Xoxo

Many thanks once again go to SHADOLibrarian for serving as Beta.

Thanks so much for reading and if you like it help keep me inspired, review!


	5. Rivals

Wishes Granted - Chapter 5 – Rivals

Clark watched as Jason pulled Lois from the bullpen once again amazed at just how perceptive their son was and thankful that his quick actions would allow the two men a moment alone before having to face Lois. Clark turned his gaze back to Richard who was closing the distance between them.

"Bet you weren't expecting to see me were you? Or perhaps you weighed the risks of telling me about the pocket universe. I must say it was just too handy a thing to have just the one."

"Oh, I weighed the risks all right. I decided that even with the risk of exposure it posed to me personally that it was still the preferable option to take. I hope I haven't misjudged you."

"Well, I certainly misjudged you! I thought you were planning to stay away from Lois. Actually now that I see and understand things a little better and you seem to have quite a history of _not_ staying away from Lois. You even weaseled your way into becoming her writing partner… again."

"There has never been any weaseling on my part to work as Lois's writing partner. Where is all this paranoia coming from? Just so you know, Lois came back here just a few minutes ago because she was worried after seeing news reports of a bizarre acting Superman."

"Yeah big surprise, she wanted to save you… again." Richard motioned to his desktop which was covered with several of Jason's toys. "Looks to me like you've been quite cozy here with _my_ son all day. What gives with that? Going at Lois from a different angle are we?"

Clark sighed, not certain if Lois had confided Jason's paternity with her fiancé or not. Either way he seemed overtly sensitive about the subject. It added yet another complexity to tread softly on. "You had promised to take Jason flying today, remember? Lois had plans of her own so she dropped him off earlier then left, but yes, Jason and I have been here all morning… we were waiting for you."

"Heh." His body language telegraphed that he was not impressed.

"Richard we need to figure out what happened and how to get back to where we belong, not spar over your insane imaginings. I do freely admit to wishing I never had left and I won't disrespect you by lying about still loving Lois. I even made a play for her when I first got back. How could I not think that perhaps she had been waiting for me to return when she refuses to set a date to marry you?"

"You actually came on to her? When?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that she put me in my place, absolutely nothing happened." Clark turned away dejected. "Richard she has chosen you. I've accepted it and I think you need to get over your jealousy or you might just blow the whole thing."

Softening his stance, he rubbed his chin absorbing what he'd just been told. "She rejected you, Superman in favor of me?"

"Yes"

"And she doesn't know…that you're Clark?"

"No." He shook his head, concerned. "Not presently."

Richard relaxed with the added knowledge but still struggled to come to terms with everything. "This is so freaky, because I actually wished I was you late yesterday afternoon when you two had your heads together for so long working on that article. I was so sure that Superman would never have had to worry about thinking some clumsy reporter would be a rival with any woman he wanted. I guess to you, I'm that clumsy reporter."

"Not at all, since I was wishing to be you, possibly at the same moment. It's way too much of a coincidence that we were wishing to be each other and now we are."

"You're sure you don't have some kind of morphing powers or maybe you jumped into my body forcing me into yours?"

"Richard, it wasn't me. I don't have any idea how this transference happened or more importantly at this point how to reverse it. I find it interesting that you chose to use the word 'freaky' to describe what has happened. Jason told me about a movie you two watch where this happened to people wishing to be each other."

"Wait a minute…you told Jason!"

"No, of course not. But he's smarter and a lot more perceptive than you realize. He figured it out on his own."

"He's barely five years old. You had to have done something to give yourself away."

"No, not so much. You see he already knew Clark Kent was Superman and has known since that first day I got back. Like I said, he is very perceptive."

Just then the elevator dinged and both men saw the doors opening to show Lois with Jason in tow coming back into the bullpen.

Richard leaned towards Clark menacingly wanting his admonition to really hit home before Lois and Jason joined them. "You just leave Jason out of this. Once Lois and I are married, I plan on adopting him. He may not be my biological son but he is my kid all the same and I don't want you horning in trying to use him to get to his mother. So back-off buddy!" He almost spat the last words out.

To make his point even more he poked Clark in the chest with one finger for emphases but in his anger and not knowing his own strength he knocked an unsuspecting Clark off his feet and back into the wall.

Xox

Lois had finally caught up with Jason and tried to appease him with a treat but he didn't want any of the suggestions she would allow so she finally insisted they go back up to the office empty handed. They exited out of the elevator and headed towards the bullpen just in time to hear Clark uncharacteristically tell Richard to 'back-off'. She watched in horror and disbelief as Richard was punched and fell backwards against the wall. He crumbled to the floor, unconscious, having hit the back of his head hard against the unforgiving brick wall.

Lois let go of Jason's hand and rushed past Clark to Richard's crumpled form. He moaned slightly regaining consciousness quickly as Lois kneeled down on the floor to check his head for injury. She looked up at her normally mild mannered colleague with bewildered eyes. "You hit him?"

Jason remained transfixed where Lois had left him looking from one parent to the other not sure how to react.

"It was an accident." Richard ran his hands through his hair in unease and remorse. He hadn't meant to hit Clark he was just finding it harder and harder to control his emotions and most importantly his reactions. He had not been prepared for what this day was bringing his way. _Who would have been prepared…Superman? _he thought_. He seems to be handling it a lot better than I am. Yet another thing he does better than me, even though I now inhabit his body. It's just not fair. Damn none of this is fair. _

Clark tried to sit up but Lois had turned her attention back to him and was doing her best to restrain him from moving too much until she could be sure he hadn't sustained a more serious injury.

"It's alright, I'm not really hurt. I just bumped my head that's all."

"Richard, you were knocked unconscious."

Jason walked around Richard giving him wide berth and joined Lois at Clark's side. He continued to look at Richard warily.

"Jason honey, go get Daddy a glass of water." Once the little boy trotted away Lois continued, "Richard, please just stay still for a minute. Let's make sure you're not hurt. You could have a concussion and not even know it."

She ran her fingers though the hair on the back of his head feeling for a bump or evidence of an injury. "Why did Clark hit you? And how on earth did he hit you hard enough to send you against the wall like that?"

"Sheesh, I said it was an accident." Richard said a little too forcibly then moved towards Lois with his hand reaching out to touch her.

Lois flinched back unnerved by the strange man now reaching towards her. "Just stay away from us. Accidents like this don't just happen."

Not willing to be deterred, Richard grabbed Lois's wrist pulling her up to her feet wanting to explain. "It's not like that at all…"

"Ow! You're hurting me. Let go or I'll kick you where you'll be sorry for weeks."

She took a stance to carry out her threat but before she could Clark jumped up and gently pushed Richard's arm away helping him to finally come back to his senses. He released Lois's wrist just as Jason appeared with a paper cup partly filled with water, droplets spilling out along the way as the little boy ran back having heard his mother's yelp.

"Lois, he's right. It's not what you think. He doesn't understand his own strength right now. It's what I've been trying to tell you. Something really strange happened to the two of us today."

Richard nodded trying to calm his over-reactions, "Yeah, I would say it's strange but I wouldn't say it was just the two of us. It seems more like the three of us from where I stand. Are you going to tell her or should I?"

"Tell me what!" Seeing Jason seemingly hanging on every word she raised her hands one towards each man in a stop motion. "Wait!" Then turning her attention to her son she said. "Jason, sweetie why don't you put that water down and go find something to do at Mommy's desk for a little while, okay? Mommy and Daddy need to talk to Mr. Kent."

"Lois you don't need to send Jason away, he already knows everything I'm about to tell you."

"What? I demand to know just what is going on here! It feels like I've entered some weird altered universe today. Please, just tell me what the heck is going on."

"I'm sorry Lois, but once you hear you'll understand why it is so difficult to explain." Clark said apologetically.

"Then freakin' damn it, tell me."

Clark took a deep breath and started, he certainly didn't need Mad-dog Lane to surface now, things were already complicated enough. "Lois somehow when we woke up this morning, Richard and I had exchanged bodies. I know it seems impossible to believe but I'm really Clark and that is really Richard." He said pointing to the tall reporter.

Lois stood in place her eyes darting from one man to the other and back again. The room was quiet as if they were all holding their breaths. After many long seconds Lois laughed and shook her head in denial. "Yeah, that was a good one, now tell me what is really going on because either you have been watching too many of those stupid movies you like so much or you cracked your head just now. So do I call the men with white coats or the paramedics?"

"Lois, honey he's serious. It's me, I really am Richard." Lois tuned to look at Clark putting her hands on her hips in an expression of growing annoyance.

The room was quiet again as Lois refused to believe the impossible. She shook her head far from convinced then countered, "Even if I did believe you, and I don't, that doesn't explain how you so easily punched _Clark_ against the wall just now." She had used her fingers to put air quotes around the name, mocking them both.

Richard raised his eyebrows which were almost hidden behind the frames of his glasses. "Like I said, are you going to tell her… or should I just show her?"

Clark sighed. "Lois you wanted to know why Superman has been acting so strange. It's because the Superman that has been out there today wasn't really Superman, it was Richard."

Lois rolled her eyes as she sighed loudly, "So now you're trying to tell me Richard is in Clark's body and also in Superman's body? He not only traded bodies with you but split in half and is even now in two bodies at the same time? Do you really expect me to believe any of this bull, it's totally preposterous."

Richard smirked at Clark's inability to set the record straight. "She's never going to believe you. Perhaps a picture really is worth a thousand words." As he spoke Richard removed his glasses, loosened his tie and undid the top buttons of his shirt revealing the blue suit underneath including the top of the famous crest. He couldn't help but think how cool it must look. Too bad Jimmy wasn't around to snap a picture or two.

"Ta da! We were wrong darling, dorky Clark really is Superman. It seems that he has fooled everyone but our little son."

Lois was struck dumb with the sudden unexpected revelation. It took her several seconds to collect her thoughts and still her racing heartbeat enough to answer coherently. She studied the face void of the obscuring glasses that distorted the eyes and dulled their brilliant color. There was no denying it. Clark Kent really was Superman. If things weren't so mixed up right now she would have practically killed him on the spot for keeping that information secret from her. She was the mother his child for Pete's sake. But then again how could she been so blind to not have seen it before?

Finally finding her voice, Lois started hesitantly, "So Clark… is Superman… but it doesn't naturally follow that the two of you have traded bodies. Come on, how is it even remotely possible? People do not trade bodies except in fiction. The last time I checked, this was real life." She looked back and forth between the two men for a plausible answer.

Jason piped in. "Me and Daddy had strawberry pancakes for breakfast this morning."

Richard frowned. "No way, you're allergic and I hate strawberries."

Jason smiled at his mother thinking he had made a point. "See."

Clark smiled down at his young son. "Jason thanks for trying to help but that really isn't enough proof." He looked back up at the two adults, glad that at least Lois was taking the revelation that Superman was Clark Kent well. He knew that could change once things settled down but it did lighten his load for the moment. "Lois why don't you ask a question only one of us would know."

Richard smirked at Clark then addressed Lois. "How about this instead, I happen to know you have a really cute birthmark right here." He turned slightly pointing to a place near the middle of his right butt cheek.

Lois hesitated then shook her head thinking back to that fateful first interview. "That doesn't prove anything ether."

Richard frowned, "Oh… yeah, x-ray vision. I guess he would have had plenty of chances to peek."

Clark rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "Peeking was not required."

Richard jerked his head towards him. "What did you say?"

Clark blushed slightly and answered. "I said, peeking was not allowed."

"Oh yeah," he laughed nervously. "I guess I'll have to remember that, in case we can't figure this switch thing out. I assume its part of that whole 'no personal gain thing'."

Lois scoffed, "Superman is not a witch." She again put her hands on her hips and looked between the two men, "One of you will have to do better than that!"

Lois again looked back and forth between the two men. They really did seem serious. "Alright, I have something. Which one of you knows the one question that I asked during that very first interview with Superman that Perry titled 'I Spent the Night With Superman' that was not included in the article? Just so you both know, I have never told anyone else so only the two of us would know."

Clark spoke up without hesitation, "You asked me, and I quote, 'What color underwear am I wearing'."

"And you answered?"

"I answered, and once again I quote, 'Is this planter made of lead?' You responded, 'Yes, why?' Then I answered 'Hmmmm, I seem to have a problem… seeing through lead'."

Lois stood there dumbstruck just looking at the man who had spoken looking every bit like Richard but clearly with Superman's vivid memory. She was at a loss as to just how to respond.

Richard watched the looks going between the two, fearing more than ever that he didn't know the whole truth between the two and it was going to end up biting him in the nether zone before all was said and done.

"Is that enough or shall I continue with the rest of the evening? I remember it all down to the last detail."

Lois sighed softly finding the unbelievable hard to swallow but unable to deny it any longer. She turned her attention to the man she now understood to be Richard. "So why did you hit him. Don't you realize you could have killed him hitting him so hard?" Shaking her head she asked incredulously. "Who would have died if you had killed him? Would you have killed yourself or Clark and with him, Superman would have died?"

"I didn't mean to hit him. I just meant to poke his chest to make a point and to make sure he leaves you and Jason alone. I didn't want him to confuse Jason about who his real daddy is or for him to use Jason to get to you."

"Well since we're exposing secrets." She stopped, reconsidering what she was about to do, looked down at Jason questioningly then back to her son's real father before continuing. "Jason knows?"

Clark nodded softly agreeing, with what she was about to expose and reassured her saying, "He has good hearing. He heard you tell me at the hospital."

Jason smiled up at his parents shrugging his shoulders in acknowledgment.

Richard looked between the three, hating the vibe he was now getting. "What! There's another secret!?''

Lois nodded. "He has every right to treat Jason as a son. Clark or Superman, whatever you want to call him, is Jason's father."

"What! Why you son of a…" Richard completely lost it and this time threw a punch at Clark's jaw hitting him almost straight on. Clark was once again jammed into the wall and slid down unconscious.

Jason went running to his fallen Daddy ready to stand between the two men if needed even though his lower lip was trembling in despair.

"What is wrong with you, Richard? That's it! I won't allow you near my son as long as you're acting like this. If you can't control yourself then leave. Clark and I can figure this mess out without you."

Richard backed away feeling remorse and confusion as Lois cradled Clark's head until he once again slowly began regaining consciousness.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" Seeing the hurt and pain in Jason's eyes he turned and left his office and slowly walked over to Clark's desk plopping down in the chair despondent. "Why am I acting like such a monster? This isn't me. I'm not like this." He sat with his head in his hands feeling completely miserable and alone.

Jason appeared at his side and tapped his shoulder so he would raise his head and look up. "I know Daddy. You wouldn't really mean to hurt anybody especially my other Daddy."

Richard's heart almost broke thinking of what he had just done and that Jason was still willing to forgive and love him. He opened up his arms and Jason climbed up into his lap, almost immediately resting his head against the broad chest. The irony wasn't lost on him. It was, after all, his real father's chest.

"Everything will be okay Daddy. We can figure it out together. That's what you always tell me when I'm scared."

"Clark is right. You really _are_ smarter than the rest of us. I guess you do take after your Daddy, your other Daddy."

Xox

The others had thought they were unobserved but Kristina had seen and heard it all, hidden from view in a corner cubical. She brushed a tear from her cheek and wondered if there was any way to undo the damage her simple incantation had caused. She would never have believed such a simple little bit of magic could have caused so much trouble. Her mother had always warned her away from her frivolous ways. She finally understood why, but it was too late and her mother was well beyond her reach for guidance now. Maybe it was time to fess up and work with those she had innocently hurt. Perhaps working together they could put things right. After all that was why she had come to Metropolis in the first place, to meet and perhaps befriend Superman. The very last thing she wanted was to be responsible for bringing down the man of steel.

Xoxo

Many thanks once again go to SHADOLibrarian for serving as Beta.


End file.
